


Airport

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: That one time Rhodey was late, and Tony was too enthusiastic.





	Airport

Tony was waiting in the airport for Rhodey to get off the plane. He was nearly bouncing in place as he checked the time on his watch. 

3:58

 _“Where is he?”_ Tony thought. _“He was supposed to be here 28 minutes ago.”_

3:59

_“Make that 29 minutes ago.”_

Tony looked around and spotted Rhodey coming toward him. “Rhodey-bear!” he yelled. Tony ran toward him and just as Tony was about to hug him, Rhodey turned to the side and Tony flew past him.

He braced himself to hit the ground, but instead landed on something soft. Tony lifted his head, and his eyes met with bright blue ones.

“Uh, hi?” the guy he was laying on said.

“I am so sorry,” Tony said, placing his hands on the guy’s chest to help him get up. “It won’t happen again, and wow, you’re ripped. Anyway, this wasn’t my fault, it was my friend’s. If he hadn’t moved when I tried to hug him, this never would have-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” the guy said, laughing. “But can you get off me now?”

“Oh,” Tony said, just realizing that, yes, he was still laying on top of the guy. He scrambled up, face red, but before he could say anything, he heard muffled laughter behind him. He turned around and Rhodey quickly looked away, a huge grin on his face.

Tony glared at him. “I’m so glad my embarrassment makes you laugh,” he said blandly. Rhodey just grinned at him.

“Nice friend you got there,” the blue eyed guy said. His smile was blinding. “Kind of reminds me of my best friend.” He stuck his hand out. “I’m Steve.”

Tony stared at his hand. “Seriously? I just knocked you over and now you want to shake my hand?” The guy’s smile widened even more. “I must have knocked a few screws loose in that head of yours.”

After another moment of staring, Tony reached out and grabbed his hand. “I’m Tony, and the horrible friend behind me is Rhodey.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rhodey said.

“You too,” Steve said, nodding at Rhodey, then looking back down at Tony.

Tony checked his watch again. “Oh, god. Pepper’s going to kill me.” He turned to Rhodey. “This is your fault.”

“My fault? How?” Rhodey asked.

“You were half an hour late. Obviously you want me to die by Pepper’s hands.”

“And why would I want that?” Rhodey asked exasperatedly, rolling his eyes fondly.

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably because you get most of my stuff if I die.” Rhodey rolled his eyes again. Tony turned back to Steve. “Sorry again. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you…”

“Um, actually,” Steve said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. “Can I take you out sometime?” Tony stared at him. Steve saw Rhodey grinning over Tony’s shoulder. Rhodey gave him a thumbs up.

“Are you serious?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said, blushing slightly.

“Um, okay,” Tony said, completely baffled. “Saturday?”

“Sure.” Steve was beaming now.

“Okay. So. See you then.” Tony turned abruptly and walked toward the front doors.

Rhodey walked up to Steve. “I think he missed an essential part of this. Meet him at Central Park. I’ll make sure he knows.” 

With a final smile at Steve, he followed Tony outside.


End file.
